1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the popularity of information products and technology development, the displays have been pursuing a major object of light, thin, and flexible feature. The electrophoretic display device is just high-profile one of the devices to pursue the object.
The common electrophoretic display device currently is formed by an electrophoretic display film and an active array substrate. The electrophoretic display film has an electrophoretic display material therein and the material contains a display solution and a plurality of display particles dispersed in the display solution. When the display particles are driven by the active array substrate, the display particles migrate upwards (direction close to the reader) or downwards (direction apart from the reader). When the light of an outside light source is reflected by the display particles, the reader can observe the display particles or the color of the display solution to get the image of the corresponding frame.
The electrophoretic display device can directly use the external light source to display, and thus saves the light source to reduce energy consumption. However, the electrophoretic display device still need an external power as a source of the driving voltage, which causes the use inconvenience.